U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,687 discloses a gas-path leakage seal for sealing a gap between first and second members of a gas turbine. The seal comprises a flexible metal sheet assembly, and first and second cloth layer assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,234 discloses a gas-path leakage seal assembly for sealing a gap between turbine members comprising a shim and a spring for urging the shim into contact with the turbine members. The shim may comprise a protection material for contacting the turbine components.